


Sleepless Nights

by Callmesuperfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fondue, Insecure Tony, Love, M/M, Pepper Pots - Freeform, Smut, sleeping, tired, top!tony, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesuperfreak/pseuds/Callmesuperfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony barely sleeps after his break up with Pepper. They broke up because Tony was acting strange around her. Weeks later he's still confused and not coming out of his basement. Steve starts to worry about him and eventually goes checking him. A little visit whichwill reveal true feelings,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut One Shot. I hope you guys like it. I will write more smut if I have more time. Enjoy :) btw. English isn't my first language. So I'm really sorry for the mistakes. Forgive me.

“Ouch, Jarvis! Where was that good for?!” Tony cried out when he felt a sharp pointy object into his left arm. He immediately dropped his pincer on the floor. Unfortunately the pincer landed wrongly and a large pain cry sounded through the basement. It landed on his foot. The brown haired man jumped once or twice and held his painful foot in his hands.   
After a short while the pain in his foot started to fade away. “I’m sorry , sir. But I felt like I should test you on any diseases. You know, you haven’t been yourself lately, sir.” Jarvis excused himself. Tony himself already stood straight again. He wiped away the drop of blood that was leaving the spot where Jarvis pinched him with a needle. “You’re a computer, Jarvis. You don’t feel.” Tony bitched at his friend. It immediately became quiet. He had insulted him. Tony sighed and threw the with blood covered cloth away. “I’m sorry. You’re more than a computer.” He apologized himself with a little reluctance. Without saying anything more, he picked up his pincer again and went back to his project. He looked around him once. There were several digital blueprints hanging in the air. All had the same concept. Making it better. Making the Iron man suite better, more stylish, more indestructible, faster. 

It had driven him insane. He was so focused on the suit, that he was already in his basement for more than three weeks. Since Pepper left he hadn’t been the same. No! It was way before Pepper left. Tony couldn’t think straight anymore. Too many doubtful and strange thoughts crossed his mind. And the only way not to go crazy, was to lock himself up in his basement. And do the only thing he was good at. But the people around him started to worry. Their brown haired friend didn’t sleep. Well, rarely. And if he did, he only slept for an hour or so. But he always woke up from strange dreams. Not really nightmares. Just strange dreams. Dreams where he was just in the park, waiting for an appointment. He then had that funny en delightful feeling. When his appointment finally came, it was Pepper. On that moment all his happy feeling disappeared. Like it didn’t belong with her. But he loved her? Until she left. No, he still loves her. Right? Everything where Tony thought about didn’t seemed right or normal. On the other side it was more than right. There was just something missing. These questions kept Tony awake and locked up in his basement. 

“Okay, let’s try the suit.” Tony said as he laid one last hand on his new version of his armor. Jarvis had been keeping his mouth since their little conversation. He just said the things he was supposed to say, because he was afraid Tony would bitch him again. Tony himself was just in a bad temper most of the time. The longer he stayed in the basement and working on the armor, the more he became aggressive if things went wrong. And because he was exhausted, he was less sharp en lots of things went wrong. So you could see what the atmosphere was.   
“Shall I turn up your tune, sir?” Jarvis asked as soon as Tony was standing on the plateau in the middle of the basement. “God, Jarvis, just film it and stop it when it goes wrong.” And again Tony snarled. He totally not in the mood for anything cheerful. He just wanted to concentrate himself and push that strange missing feeling away. He didn’t want to know anything about it.   
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. All of sudden Tony stretched his arm and pointed it at one of the pieces of his armor. It immediately react and moved itself through the air in his speed until he reached his master. It sucked itself over the arm Tony had stretched out and started to fit. It went silent for a while and Tony analyzed his with steel covered hand and underarm. Finally there was something of a smallish smile on his exhausted face. “That’s what I’m talking about.” He mumbled towards himself and concentrated again.   
Tony pointed his free hand to another piece of his new armor. Also that one was reacting almost directly. The next thing happened incredibly fast. Suddenly all the different pieces started to lift up in the air and shoot around. They were out of control and seemed to live their own. Tony looked around and tried to control them. He failed. The pieces started to whiz around angrily around its inventor. No matter how hard Tony tried to cool his armor down, it didn’t work. “Jarvis, do something!” he eventually shouted as he realized that there was nothing he could do by himself. “But, sir.” Jarvis started. Tony couldn’t hear him because of the sounds around him. Now he had to dive and move to prevent that he would be hit by one of the steel parts. Things started to break and Tony got almost hit on several places. His armor was going crazy. “Jarvis!” he cried again and ran through the basement, dodging the now dangerous parts. “I’m sorry, sir. The system isn’t reacting on any of my requests.” Jarvis said. Now it was Tony’s time to think of a plan again. There was just one thing he could think of. Well, two thing. He must destroy his brand new armor. Or die. Right on the moment, destroying the suit was way more tempting than dying. But how could he get rid of this whole bunch of uncontrolled mess. While running and dodging, his eyes fell on his hands. Of course, his hand! Before this whole mess started, he already had his hand pieces. Without thinking any further Tony lightened his hand pieces and pointed it on one of the floating armor parts. A white blue light source started to form in his hand. When it left his hand, and hit one of the pieces, a loud bang was echoing through the whole house. The part of steel exploded. “One down. A few more to go.” Tony mumbled towards himself. There was no time to stand still, because he was still being attacked by the other parts of his suit. Quickly he ran further, ducking under a table and jumping over the next one. Meanwhile he shot his white blue radius at the attacking parts. All of them exploded. There was just one piece left. It was chasing Tony and trying to hit him. Suddenly Tony stood still and turned around. “You’re mine.” He mumbled and raised his hand to shot one last radius shot. His hand lightened, but that was all. There was no radius, nor a blow. Quickly he looked at the inside of his hand to look what was wrong. Wrong move. There was no time to react, because the last part was too close. It hit his inventor in the stomach. Tony’s eyes were wide open as he bend over. The piece in his stomach dropped on the floor. Just as Tony when he lost his awareness.

“Tony? Tony are you alright?” a familiar voice spoke. The voice sounded from miles away. Tony himself had a hard time understanding what the person was saying. Let alone the fact that he had to discover who was talking to him. “Tony, please wake up.” The voice again. This time the person grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slowly to and fro. But hard enough to wake him up. Slowly but surely Tony was being pulled back to the real world. He was laying on the ground between the mess. Broken glass, dented steel and metal and some harmless green liquid.   
Tony shook slowly his head from the left to the right in an attempt to wake himself up. The voice stopped, but the person was still kneeled down next to the harmed brown hared man. And eventually his eyes opened. The sight in front of him was still a blur. Only colors and no shapes. Tony blinked a couple of timed to clear his sight. But he realized that it wouldn’t bring him any further. So he just stared somewhere in the distance, trying to distinguishing the shapes. Red and round. Green and squares. Blue and squares.  
Tony’s head turned towards the unfamiliar person. The person was quiet and just waited patiently until Tony had fully woken up. But of course, impatient Tony couldn’t wait until he has his clear sight back, so he tried to sit up straight. A shot of pain shot through his body and made him groan a little. “Come on, you need to rest.” The voice spoke again. Immediately Tony’s eyes went to the voice and suddenly recognized the silhouette. But he still wasn’t quite sure. “Steve?” he asked a little unsure. The blonde haired young man just smiled weakly. The concern was to be found in his eyes as he looked at his friend. “Yes. Now, let me carry you to your bed.” Steve offered quietly. With a tug Tony was wide awake. “What are you doing here?” And again Tony bitched at everyone. But this time it was different. He was not bitching because the problem was bothering him. He was now bitching at the problem.   
Tony stood up. Or at least tried to. He had troubles standing up straight. Steve noticed it and immediately handed him a helping hand around his body. But Tony wiped it away and stumbled towards a desk to get his own hold. Steve frowned a bit insulted. “Why are you here?” he said without looking to his friend. Tony was staring at the desk where he tried to have some support. His sight was spinning and turning, and he seriously needed to rest. The weeks of not sleeping properly had finally taken its toll.   
“I-I…” Steve began, but he couldn’t finish his line, or Tony has already interrupted him. “Jarvis, I thought that this house had a security system?” He asked. “Yes, we do, sir.” “Then explain to me how he could get in!” Tony started to yell at his computer system while he pointed at Steve. It went quiet for a little moment, until Jarvis spoke again. “I let him in, sir.” “Why?” Silence. A longer moment of silence took place. Steve stood in the background. He bit his lip and looked at Tony with concerned eyes. “Because I was worrying about you.” He finally spoke and answered the question that was actually mend for Jarvis. Tony’s eyes flashed from the desk towards his uninvited guest. He blinked twice and then walked away from the desk. He couldn’t walk properly yet, but at least he could stand on his feet. “There’s nothing you should worry about. I’m fine.” Tony mumbled as he picked up some broken things and threw them away in an attempt to clean the mess.   
Steve sighed and looked at the ground for a moment. He had noticed that Tony wasn’t himself lately. He had been acting towards everyone. And especially towards Steve. He wondered what he did wrong. But besides that. Since Pepper left for some unknown reason, Tony has locked himself up in his basement.   
And then something snapped inside Steve. He was done with being treated like trash when he only tried to help his friend. He clenched his teeth to hold back his anger. He was done with at and wanted answers. And he wanted them right now. “No, you’re not fine. You don’t lock yourself up in your basement for weeks just because you like it.” Steve surprised himself by the tone he was speaking. It was loud and direct. Also Tony noticed that. He stopped with what he was doing for a moment and looked in the distance, clearly searching for an pretext. “I had to finish a project.” Was the best he could think of. Steve only sighed and crossed his arms. “What kind of project?” Now Tony had to think of another lie so Steve would leave. Nothing he could think of. “Something is troubling you, and I want to know.” The blond haired boy said. 

It hurt him so much seeing his genius friend like this. It almost hurt him as much as he saw Tony with Pepper being all happy. Not that Steve didn’t liked Pepper. He just thought Tony deserved better. He deserved more than a pretty woman with brains. He needed safety, caring, love. A hero to count on. Someone where even the biggest playboy could be the little boy with the lollypop again. Steve! He needed Steve! But Steve himself had already accepted the fact that they could never be together. Tony would never love him like he did. He had already kind of accepted that. But that didn’t mend that it hurt him. And that he had to accept it to be treated like trash.

“I just...” Tony began without knowing how to finish the sentence. “I just don’t want to talk about it.” He eventually mumbled under his nose. Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. Tony told himself mentally. He knew that when he would look in those beautiful blue eyes, he would surrender. That weird and unfamiliar feeling inside him would explode and he couldn’t handle himself anymore. “Why not? You know you can trust me.” Steve tried and walked a little closer. Tony didn’t react on the movement of his friend and just stared at the wall. “That’s not it.” Tony started to speak quietly. Like he didn’t want Steve to hear what he was saying.  
Still Steve was slowly walking closer. Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. Eventually Tony closed his eyes in an attempt not to look at the boy he longed for so long. “Then what is it?” Steve asked when he was just three feet away. Tony could’ve expected that question. For a moment he doubted. Don’t look at him. “Because you’re troubling me.” He whispered. Steve frowned for a moment. Not quite understanding what he was saying. “What do you mean?” he then asked.   
This time something snapped inside of Tony. All the tension and anger he had spared up the past weeks needed to come out. So he turned around. “You’re troubling me! You, Are, The, problem!” he started to shout without even wanting. Tony wasn’t mad on Steve. He was mad on himself. He was mad on the feeling inside him. How hard he tried, he couldn’t understand it.   
Steve had shocked from the sudden explosion of Tony, he had taken a little step back. “W-what?” was the only thing he could pronounce without breaking down. He was normally not the person to burst out in tears when someone was shouting at him. But the fact that it was the person he wanted to be with, it hurt him more than ever.   
A sight left Tony’s mouth. “You’re the problem! Don’t you understand? Well, let me explain it to you!” Tony called sarcastically. Treating Steve like a little child. “I loved Pepper with all my heart. But every time you passed me by something happened with me. Something strange. Every single damn time. It didn’t feel right anymore. Me and Pepper. I loved her, but it didn’t feel right. And that because of you!” for a moment Tony stopped shouting and looked ta Steve’s reaction, who was just standing in front of him with great confusion in his eyes. Fuck, no! He looked him in the eye. Those beautiful and caring eyes. He had to get away from here! He would surrender and the urge to grab him close was too big. “B-but Tony-“ “No! No Tony. You’ve already done enough. You made me go insane. You made me feeling strange. On one hand I want you to leave and never return so I can live my life again. But on the other hand I want you to stay here. I want you close to me and-“ Now it was Steve’s turn interrupt Tony. But not by words. By action. The blonde young man didn’t thought for a moment and just let his feelings finally speak after a long time. He grabbed his angry friend at the collar of his tank top and pulled him close. Their lips crashed against each other. This was all so sudden that both men didn’t quite expected this. And both had different feelings rushing through their bodies. Steve finally felt relieve. He dreamed about this nights long. Every time he saw Tony passing by, he imagined his lips. How they would taste. How they would feel. Just everything.   
With Tony it was a little different. There was indeed, as he had expected, an explosion of all locked up feelings inside him. Feelings he had been keeping for himself. There was nothing more where he could think about. Only his lips, and how he wanted them on his so bad.   
Steve hands were still around the collar his Tony’s tank top. While Tony laid his hands on both cheeks of his friend. They were so close to each other.  
When they both were out of breath and needed to let go, they just stared in each other’s eyes. Tony was shaking form the feelings and adrenaline rushing through his body with great speed. Steve was breathing more heavier because of the same feeling. This kiss was so intense. It was obvious that they both didn’t expected the action of Steve. But they also didn’t regretted anything. Still it was. You could only hear the sound of spilled liquid dripping from one of the tables.   
Then Tony bent over again to place his lips on Steve’s lips again. While the first kiss was more rough and intense, this kiss was a little more careful. They just wanted to taste each other’s lips. Feel their softness and sweetness. Steve slowly released his hands from Tony’s black top and slowly placed the in his neck. The kiss went on and their lips moved synchronously against each other. Tony’s hands went towards Steve’s waist and he grabbed it softly. Everything in the world didn’t matter anymore. All the pain Tony had and the worries Steve carried with him. It all disappeared the longer the kiss continued. Both were feeling relieved. Slowly Steve pulled back again and looked into his lovers eyes. “I want you.” Tony finished his earlier sentence whispering. Steve smiled tenderly. “I want you too.” He whispered back.   
For the third time their lips met again. And again it was a different kiss. It was lust. Locked up lust that has been building up in both bodies as the days passed by. Finally it got the chance to break out. Tony pushed the blonde haired young man a little backwards without releasing his lips. Eventually Steve could walk backwards anymore, because he already leaned against a table. One of his hands were leaning on the table, while the other hand went through Tony’s hair. Meanwhile the lust in Tony’s body took over. His hands made their way to Steve’s shirt and slowly slid under it to his stomach. He needed to feel him. As close as he could. He needed to overtake the last wasted weeks without Steve. His hands went back from under Steve’s shirt and then grabbed the edge. Tony pulled the white colored shirt out. For a moment his glance went over Steve’s perfectly formed chest, to his eyes. They stood a little insecure. Suddenly he wasn’t the superhero everyone was thinking he was. He looked like an unsure child that needed a helping hand. Both of them weren’t the big hero now. Now they were just people who needed the love they longed for.  
Steve kissed Tony as a sign that it was okay. That he was allowed to touch him. But not here. So he released his lips and slowly went to his ear. “I guess it’s better to do this somewhere else.” He whispered. Tony grinned a little and nodded then. "C’mon.” he said with the same grin. 

Kissing they were stumbling over the threshold that leaded to Tony’s huge bedroom. The passion was shooting from their kiss. Tony’s shirt was already pulled out somewhere on the stairs. Steve held Tony’s head to avoid that he would break the kiss. Something that wasn’t even necessary, but still a reaction. Meanwhile Tony was busy with loosening Steve’s belt. When he finally did it. His pants automatically feel down. Without breaking the kiss Steve stepped out of his pants. Then Tony pushed the boy gently on the bed and therefore breaking the kiss. Steve was leaning on his elbows and looked a little unsure to Tony. Despite of the fact that he really wanted Tony to be his. He was still a virgin and didn’t know what to do.   
After Tony had pulled out his own pants, he hovered over him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I know you’re a virgin. I’ll take it slowly.” He whispered before he gave a little tender kiss. Then he placed a same kind of kiss in the corner of Steve’s mouth. Then a kiss on his cheek. Then on his jawline. His kisses became a little sloppier as they made their way over Steve’s neck. A weak spot for him. And before he could even think about it, a soft and hoarse moan left his mouth. Tony smiled a little against Steve’s skin. This was the reaction he was going for. So he continued placing sloppy kisses over his chest en towards his bellybutton. He felt Steve’s stomach tighten as the tension in his body raised. He liked it. He liked the feeling of Tony’s lips all over his body.   
As soon as Tony’s lips reached his V-line, Steve let a second little moan rolling over his lips. “N-no Tony. Please.” Steve whispered begging. Tony stopped immediately and frowned a little when he looked up at Steve. “What?” He asked. Steve pulled him back to his mouth and kissed him before he spoke again. “I-I want to try something.” He whispered with doubt. Still he wasn’t sure is he should do this. But when he looked into Tony’s eyes he knew it would be alright.   
Slowly he pushed Tony next to him on his back. Then Steve crawled over him. Tony patiently waited on what Steve’s plan was. “I never have done this before.” He admitted shyly. A warm smile was to be found on Tony’s face. “Just relax and try.” He comforted Steve. It worked a little, so Steve bended over to pull out Tony’s pair of boxers. When Tony’s dick was visible, Steve’s bit his lower lip for a short period of time. What is he did it wrong? Would Tony judge him? Would he laugh at him? Just relax and try. Tony’s words were repeating in Steve’s head and making him sure it would be alright.   
Steve lowered his head until he was on the same height as Tony’s penis. With a small hesitation he put it in his mouth. Okay what now? Steve panicked a bit when he forgot how to give a blowjob. “Move.” Tony reminded him. Oh yeah, move. Steve slowly started to move his head up and down. Seconds later a low raw moan left Tony’s mouth. Wait, was this good? Steve doubted and started slowing down his blowjob. Immediately Tony responded. “God, Steve. Please don’t stop.” He moaned as he put his hands behind Steve’s head to encourage him. Together they moved along. It delivered Tony pure pleasure as he felt his loved one’s mouth around his penis.   
After a little while Steve found out what Tony liked. So he changed the speed every now and then and sometimes using his hand or flipping his tongue over the top. Meanwhile the speed of Tony’s breathing became faster. He had a hard time holding his orgasm back. With squeezed eyes he grabbed the hair of Steve and threw his head in his neck. “I’m about to-“ Tony couldn’t even finish his sentence or he felt his body tighten. His penis became more swollen as his load squirted out coupled with a deep and loud moan from Tony. Steve didn’t expected the load semen and shocked a little when it all came in his mouth. Without any further thinking he swallowed as much as he could. He never had thought that he would swallow the cum of man h e has been dreaming about for months.   
Steve got up a little and looked at a gasping Tony. He was catching his breath as he looked at Steve. A little cum dripped from the corner of his mouth. A weak smile appeared on his face. He was seriously exhausted. Those weeks being locked up in his basement had taking its toll. But Tony wanted to please Steve. He wanted him so bad. After all those weeks he waited for this. His tiredness couldn’t be something that was holding him back. So he watched Steve whipping the little sperm away with the back of his hand. He then crawled over Tony’s body until his head reached his lips. With hunger he kissed Tony. It seemed that something had loosen something inside Steve. Like he dared more now. Like he could be who he wanted to be. Tony would accept him for whoever he was.   
Meanwhile the passionate kiss Steve’s already hard dick rubbed a little against Tony’s. It got both men excited. Their hands were everywhere on the bodies. The more seconds passed, the more they needed to feel each other as close as their bodies would allow. As soon as Tony’s cock had his full hardness back, their lips got separated. “I need you.” Tony whispered with a little effort. He was really tired. With ignoring that he turned them around so Steve was now laying on his back. “Tony, your health.” Steve said a little worried. Also he had been noticing that this was only taking away more energy. “I don’t care.” Were the last words of the brown hair man before he spread Steve’s legs a little.   
Steve was looking down and bit his lips once. He had never fondued in his whole life. What if it hurt him. What if it didn’t fit. What if he was doing it wrong. What if-  
Tony noticed the insecurity in hjs eyes. So he kissed him softly before entered him slowly. Steve shocked a little of the ripping feeling at his butt. Out of reaction a painful moan left his mouth between the kiss and his nails digged into Tony’s back. Tony had see this coming, but he pushed further until he was fully in. Only then he released his lips from Steve and looked at him. Steve’s eyes were closed and he bit his lips. “Just relax.” Tony said before he slowly started to move. At first Steve only got more and more pain. But after a shirt while the pain started to fade away and pleasure took its place. “Move along. It’ll help.” Tony whispered through his breathing as he looked at Steve. Steve did as he was told and tried to find the rhythm. When he found it, more pleasure ran through his veins. Lust, love, passion. Everything was there. Everything was there with the right person.   
A soft and little embarrassed moan left the mouth of the blond haired young man. Tony had hit his fine spot. As time passed by the speed started to act. The bedroom was filled with moans of desire and the smell of sex.   
Tony lifted one of Steve’s legs and put it over his shoulder to make himself go deeper inside. Louder moans left Steve’s mouth as his sweet spot was fully hit now. Tony felt how the energy in his body was almost gone, but he had to go on. He needed to. For one last time Tony turned up the speed. He was now pounding into his soul mate. At the same time he grabbed Steve’s cock and started to jerk him off roughly. “O-oh please. T-Tony.” Steve mumbled between his loud moans. “I’m about to-” He couldn’t pronounce more, because his lungs were already filled with gasping. But it was enough for Tony to understand. “Me too.” He panted when he felt his second climax coming near. Just a few more thrusts before they both almost screamed each other’s names. For a moment Tony stood in this position to catch his breath a little and looked at what he had done to Steve who was looking at the ceiling with open mouth. He was breathing heavily. Tony saw the semen of Steve all over his chest. But he couldn’t care. He let himself slip out drop next to Steve. Still he was gasping with the last bit of energy he had left. Steve turned onto his side and took Tony in his arms. “Thank you.” He whispered while also he had still troubles with breathing normally. Tony closed his eyes and buried his face into Steve’s neck. “Never leave me again.” He mumbled. He felt Steve nodding as he was being held close. After several seconds he finally fell asleep. After weeks he could finally sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought by commenting!


End file.
